Good girls go bad
by crystaldiemond12
Summary: Being the new girl is hard enough, but having the hearththrob bother you everyday, not to mention his insane girlfriend wanting you dead and your horny stepsister who can't keep her hands of the hearththrobs older brother, life is just great. SasHin, Redone.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: This is my second Hinata and Sasuke fandom. I decide to write this one well because I was bored out my mind and had nothing better to do with myself so enjoy.

**Rating:** M

**Main pairing**: Hinata/Sasuke, Itachi/OC

**Side pairing**: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten

**Genre:** Romance, drama, humor.

**Note:** Somewhat of an OC Hinata.

**Title:** Good girl gone bad.

Redone. 7/27/13

**_::_**

**_::_**

**_::_**

"I still don't see why I have to go," Said 15-year-old Hinata Takahashi as she folded her hands over her chest. She did not see why her mother insisted on her going back to Japan to live with her father. It has been years since her father left her mother for some other woman. Now suddenly he calls claiming he missed his eldest daughter and wants to be apart of her life. "I understand visiting but living? You've go to be kidding."

"Hinata it would be great, this a chance for you to get to know your father better. A new school and you are starting high school. You will make many friends. In plus your sisters going with-."

"Step mother say what?" A dark skinned with black hair shrieked, "Why do I have to go?" Hinata secretly thought the same thing however could not help but be glad that her stepsister was going with her, at least now she would not have to be completely alone.

"Because I said so…and Hinata's father wants to meet you. Don't ask me why but he just does." The look she was giving the older teen, Ana knew better than to speak against her.

"Mom I don't want to leave, I love it here in American, with my friends with Ana with my dad and you," Hinata said hoping she would buy her little act. Well four out of the five things she just mentioned where true.

"Yeah what she said," Ana hugged Hinata and together they shot their mother the saddest puppy dog look they both could master. However, Hinata's mother was not buying one bit of it and rolled her pretty eyes shooting them down.

"Hinata, Ana enough of this and please go up stairs and pack." Amaya Takahashi said as she rose from her seat at the sofa and strolled towards the kitchen. The little indigo haired girl huffed with a pout. Its not that she hated Japan or her real father… okay maybe she did, but it was just that she did not want to go somewhere she was unfamiliar with. Hinata was not born in Japan like the rest of her family. She spent most of her childhood here in America with her mother alone while her father decided to get up an leave and go marry some woman who he just met. For a while, Hinata was angry with her father, but if not for him then her mother would have never found the happiness she has now and the loving husband who would risk the whole world for her. Hinata pretty much liked her life the way it was and did not have any intent of changing it, but her mother had other plans.

Hinata's pupil less lavender orbs glanced around room as if taking a photographic picture of the sight before her. This place held every bit of her memories the good and the bad. This is where she and Ana had their first sister fight Hinata smiled at the memory. Honestly, she could not even remember what they were arguing about but it was all worst it because at the end it made them that much closer.

"Are you ready to go Hina…?" Ana poked her head through the slightly open door as her teal eyes landed on her little sister. In a way, she felt sad for Hinata—having to leave her home—all she knows. Secretly Ana, despised Hinata's father, _how could he abandon his only daughter over a slut? But then again men were always jerks._

"Yeah, I am…I think." Hinata replied. "There's no escaping this is there?" She asked without turning around and facing Ana. Hinata did not want Ana to see her cry—despite the many times, she has. Immediately Ana detected the sadness and slight shake in her tone. "Hinata, please don't cry," Ana paused so she could gather Hinata in her arms for a warm hug. "You'll do fine. You're a smart strong girl."

"I'm not strong Ana…" She muffled back due to her face, buried in her sister's chest.

"Oh sure you are, now stop being so hard on yourself." She hugged tighter.

"At least you're coming with me?" When Hinata did not hear her sister's grumble response, at the situation she is forced into Hinata frowned. "You are still coming right…?" She drew back from her sister so she can look her in the face. "You're coming…..right?"

"….Well," Ana said with a nervous laugh.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Hinata exclaimed with a hiss.

"She only said I was going, so you would go." she explained.

"I never agreed to that." Hinata reciprocated sharply Ana merely sighed. "She lied to me so I would go?"

"Hinata, its not as bad as it seems-." Hinata frowned.

"I doubt you'll know what it feels like." The indigo haired beauty ran passed the stunned elder sister and straight downstairs.

"How could you lie to me like that?" Hinata exclaimed when she came to face to face with her mother. Amaya sighed placing a gentle hand on her daughters shoulder.

"How else was I going to get you to go, if hadn't mentioned Ana?" Hinata fell silent. She was right, if her mother hadn't said Ana's name Hinata most likely would have locker herself in her room. "I know this is a very big step for you Hinata, but I have faith in you," Amaya paused only to shoot Ana a hard glared when she walked inside the living room. The raven haired girl laughed. A loud horn interrupted the pair.

"That's Richard, Ana help your sister get the rest of her things in your fathers car honey." Ana groaned but nonetheless did what she was told. The drive to the airport was a very quiet one. On one uttered a single word. Instead, Hinata's eyes were firmly locked on the glass window as she glanced outside, her eyes flickered back and forth taking as much as Philadelphia she could fit into her memories at once. It was a vain attempt. By the time, Hinata arrived at the airport it was almost time for her flight to take off.

"**_Flight from American to Tokyo Japan leaving Leaves in 6 minutes…. leaving in 6 minutes."_**

"I guess this is it huh Hinata?" Her mother said smiling through her tears. Hinata could not help but shed tear or two towards her mother. No matter how Ana got on her nerves nor how her mother forced her to do ridiculous deeds. This is her family. Her eyes shifted from Amaya to the well build handsome dark skinned man with similar black hair and light blue eyes. Hinata eyes softened as they gleamed with love—this very man, who without question took the role of father figure towards Hinata. Without question, he loved her. Feeling the wave of sadness wash over her, Hinata dropped her large purse and run over towards him. The man opened his arms wide for the weeping girl.

"I promise I'll call everyday," He whispered into her soft hair. Hinata tightened her arms around his waist but they only met half way.

"But I don't wanna go," She tried one more time to persuade her mom to let her stay with a deep pout. Hinata abruptly was shut down, the girl withdrew from the mans hold then hugged both her mother and sister.

"Kiss a cute boy for me." Ana teased with a playful wink even though deep down she was sad to see her sister leave.

"Don't count on it." Hinata replied dead calm but her eyes held laughter. Finally, after saying their last goodbyes Hinata got on the plane.

**_*::*_**

**_::_**

**_*..::…*_**

_Japan_

_11:30 pm_

It was pitch black by the time Hinata arrived in Tokyo Japan. Truth be told she was more nervous then she has been. Hinata barely remembered how her real father looked like—did not even bother to remember his name. _How am I suppose to find him in this huge crowed of people._Hinata took in a few deep breaths then released them slowly and repeating the process until she felt a small gentle tap on her shoulder. Hinata almost collapsed in utter shock as she faced the person.

"Hinata….Its me you're father Hiashi Hyuuga."

_Thump…_

_Thump…._

_Thump…._

Hinata's heart beats loudly in her chest like a drum, she was almost afraid of it being heard. This man…this man…all the cause to her mothers pain, suffering, and heartbreak. How dare he just stand there smiling as if nothings wrong?

"…Hello…Hiashi-san…" Hinata said in a low voice. As far as she knew, he was no father to her. Hiashi frowned at the way she addressed him, however said nothing. He couldn't blame her—he did leave her.

"Follow me out to the car." Hiashi didn't bother to wait for Hinata to speak as he began walking with her following close behind.

_Is this really my daughter?_ With an inwardly sigh to calm down his nerves, Hiashi held open the door so Hinata can walk through. She mumbled a small 'thanks' and continued to follow Hiashi as they soon reached an all black car.

"And welcome to Japan Hinata."

**_::_**

**_:::_**

**_::::_**

**_::::::_**

"Neji they're coming!" A five-year-old girl shouted enthusiastically.

"Calm down Hanabi," Said the deep smooth voice of her cousin.

"How can I?" She jumped back from the window when she heard the door unlock. "I'm about to meet my big sister!" She exclaimed happily as locks of her hair bounced around as she skipped to greet her father at the front door. Neji gasped as a beautiful girl with shiny indigo hair felling down her back like a waterfall, big lavender eyes and perfect pink lips, formed a small smile as she shook Hanabi's hand. Just gazing at her nearly made him fell into a trance. This girl before him—no way—not in a millions year could be his….

"Neji!" Hinata cried. She may have forgotten about Hiashi, but she could never forget about Neji. When she was little he would visit her every summer until one day he stop coming, at first she thought something horrible happened to him. That left her heartbroken. Then she finally thought he abandoned her, however here he was smiling at her.

"Oh Neji I've missed you!" She cried into his chest. "Why did you leave?"

Neji suddenly felt the guilt hit him. It wasn't his fault his father dead and had to go live with his uncle. Fate was never kind to him.

"Take her upstairs Neji, show Hinata to her room," Hiashi grasped Hanabi by the wrist walking her to the kitchen.

"Aw dad! I wanted to spend time with Neechan!" She pouted. The older man shook his head giving her a sweet smile. Hinata's eyes widen. The little girl barley knew her and yet she so willing accepted her as her sister.

"Neechan needs to rest and so do you!" He picked her up as he entered the kitchen so that Hanabi can have her midnight snake before she went to bed.

"Hinata go to bed we'll talk in the morning," Neji said to her before closed her room door. Truthfully, Hinata was too tired to even stand let alone undress. The indigo haired girl dragged her body to the rather large bed. This was much bigger than the one she had at home. Flopping, her body down on the mattress, as soon as her head hit the pillow Hinata was out like a light.

* * *

**End of chapter tell me what you think please review.**

Redone.


	2. Tears

Chapter 2

Hinata half expect to be woken up by the loudness of the city and its endless night, Philadelphia was also the city that never slept. On the other hand, waiting to be woken up by her sisters mumbling in her sleep. The girl had a habit of doing that. Instead, she woke to the warm sun hitting her face and chirping of birds. Realizing something was horribly wrong, Hinata jolted up straight and snapped her head to the left, expecting to see Ana asleep with half of her body on the bed. Hinata frowned when she is met with nothing but a window. Hinata almost panicked as she hastily looked around 'her room' hoping to catch a glance of her sister but sadly, she soon realized she was no longer in the comfort of her bedroom she shared with Ana. The way this room was arrange was not her own. The wall were painted creamy peach with a desk at the far end of the room and two doors to the left of the desk. There also was a nightstand beside her bed and the floors were wooden. Hinata did not remember her room looking like that. She remembered dark purple walls with poster of her sister favorite artist, the fluffy carpet that was always warm beneath her toes. And most of all she remember her sister bed beside hers. Everything was out of place.

Hinata quickly leap out of bed as she tossed the warm blankets aside and stared at the door. She prayed that she step father—Richard would walk through the door and yell SIKE at the top of his lungs. Hinata prayed she was not where she thought she was and that if she prayed hard enough she'd wake up from this nightmare and be back where she really belonged…_home._The door slightly open at the same time Hinata's eyes snapped open, _Please let it be dad, please let it be him._The door open fully, and a woman in her early 30's walked in. She had dark brown hair and soft honey brown eyes. She wore a blue apron and had white slippers on. The woman strongly resembled Hanabi. The indigo haired teen heart sank as she realized who this woman was.

_So this is the woman my bastard father left my mother for?_Hinata frown.

The woman offered Hinata a sweet smile. The teen wanted nothing more than to gag. "I see that you are up Hinata-chan?" Obviously, and who did this woman think she was addressing her, as if they were_actually_ friends. The nerve, Hinata only gave her a tight nod. The woman could sense the tension and anger Hinata had towards her and frowned. However, she couldn't blame her for acting that way towards her.

"I had Neji put your bags in your room while you were asleep. Get dressed. Breakfast will be waiting for you down stairs." Seeing as Hinata continued to remain silent and refusing to utter a word to her. The woman left with a soft sigh. When the woman left Hinata let her guard down, there were many things Hinata wanted to do to her. For one: wrap her hands around her slender throat and watch her gasp for air. _And skin the bitch alive._ Hinata even shivered when the thought crossed her mind. It was so unlike her to think such hateful things toward another human being but she could not contain the hatred she felt for her father's wife.

After taking a well needed shower and dressing in her favorite dark purple skinny leg jeans with a black V-neck shirt and black and purple vans. Hinata walked out her room and continued her way down the narrow hallway making sure to ignore all the family photos of Hiashi and his wife. There was some with Neji and Hanabi. But, what caught her attention the most was the picture he had of her mother holding her as a baby. Hinata gritted her teeth in rage to leave her mother, to hurt her and now this—pretending as if he _actually_cared for her. Hiashi had everyone fooled but not her. Scowling Hinata jogged the rest of the way to the kitchen. Hiashi sat the end of the table with his wife to his right. Hanabi sat across from Neji and near her father.

"Come sit next to me Neechan!" The five year old shouted excitedly. Hinata cannot help but smile. Hanabi was the spitting image of pure innocence. Hinata complied taking the empty seat beside her.

Hiashi watched his daughter settle down before speaking. "Hinata I would like to introduce you to my wife Rin." Hinata surpass the urge to roll her eyes before saying.

"Nice to meet you," The slight bitterness was behind her tone.

"What would you like to do today daughter?"

"Absolutely nothing Hiashi-san," Hiashi cringed at the way she continued to address him.

"You shouldn't address you father in the manner Hinata," Rin said politely. Hinata snorted.

"He lost the title a _long_ time ago." She didn't bother to hide the bitterness in her voice. Hanabi had a gut feeling a storm was coming. Hiashi frowned before his eyes went serious.

"I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong but-."

"Sorry!" Hinata snapped. "I don't know where to begin! You left us! Left a woman to raise a baby all by herself, do you have the slightest idea how hard that is? Oh wait you don't!" She slammed her fork down and stomped out slamming the front down behind her.

"Does Neechan hate us?" Hanabi asked with glossy eyes. Neji who remain silent the whole time excused himself from the table. "I'll go after her." He mumbled on the way out. Hiashi felt his heartbreak at the stinging words Hinata hurled towards him. He slowly turned to his youngest and said.

"She's just upset-." But before he could finish his sentence, the little girl jumped from her seat, following Neji out.

.X.

Hinata didn't nowhere she was going or how far she run. All she knew was that she had to get away. Flash backs of her terrible childhood filled her mind. Watching her mother working day in and day out just to make end meet and that still wasn't enough. The nights she spent listening to her mother cry and ask God why her life was a living hell. Suddenly stopping so she can catch her breath, Hinata let out a scream shouting at the top of her lungs. The tears continued to fall from her eyes and roll down her cheek. Although it was warm out side Hinata suddenly, felt cold. Looking around her surroundings, she spotted a small dinner not to far from where she was standing.

Deciding to go inside, Hinata advance forward as soon as she stepped in the sweet aroma of cherry pie hit her sense as her mouth watered. She then realized just how hungry she actually was. The dinner was small yet warm only a few people sat inside. Choosing the table at the far end of the dinner Hinata took a seat with her head bowed. A gentle tap to the shoulders made Hinata snap her head up. "Here." A tan hand held out a napkin. "You need it." Following the hand up her eyes landed on a very handsome young man, he had nice tan skin with golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes she blushed and accepted the napkin.

"Thank you." The handsome young man's lips were in a sweet smile as he took a seat beside her.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing here crying her eyes out?" He said after a moment of silence. Rather then answer right away Hinata shifted her eyes else where before they landed on the handsome teens face. "Judging by the way you screamed you must be really upset. Did you just break up with your boyfriend?" Hinata blinked. What was up with the 20 questions? The indigo haired girl blushed in embarrassment when she remembered what he said.

"You heard me scream?"

He chuckled. "We all heard you."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-."

"Nah its cool, it's not everyday I get to see a pretty girl screaming in the middle of the side walk." She blushed behind her hand. She couldn't help but love the way he smiled. The young man paused for moment as he ponders over something then grinned. "Where is my manners, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He offered her his hand with the same sweet smile.

"I'm Hinata Takahashi." She said as she shook his warm hand. Naruto brows rose in confusion.

"I thought you were a Hyuuga considering your eye color…but then again most of the Hyuuga's I meet have brown hair…not indigo." Hinata rolled her eyes.

"That's because I get most of my genes from my mother not my father."

"So you're not a Hyuuga-."

"No I am, well just half I guess considering my real father is and not my mother."

"Oh," Naruto mumbled. "But why do you have Takahashi and not Hyuuga." Hinata raised a brow in question. Why did he want to know so much?

"Why do you want to know?" Naruto shrugged.

"Just curious I guess, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Hinata opened her mouth to say something but another voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Hinata!"

"Niisan?" She blinked up at her cousin.

"Neechan!" Hinata looked behind her cousin to see her little sister staring up at her with a worried look on her face.

"You guys are related?" Naruto said with surprise as he finally decided to join in.

"Yes Uzumaki. She's my baby cousin." Now it was Hinata's turn to blink in confusion.

"You two know each other?" The blonde male jumped from his seat as he wrapped Neji up in a tight hug.

"OF course, we're friends!" Neji rolled his eyes shoving him aside.

"No we are not." He hissed.

"Don't deny it. We have class together, you seat at my lunch table and you let me come over your house." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Naruto you idiot, only reason why I sit with you is because you dragged me! Secondly you invite yourself to my house when I tell you countless of time to stay away!" Naruto laughed while Hinata stared in shock. _I never seen Neji scream like that I my life._

"Naruto get back to work!" The owner of the store shouted.

"I'm coming…" Naruto grumbled. "Oh and nice to meet you Hinata," He said giving her a sexy wink. Neji growled at the blonde which made him run away.

"Whatever you do don't talk to him ever. That kind of boy is the type you _never_ bring home to your mom—anyone for the matter." He hissed the last part out. Hanabi suddenly jumped onto her sister's lap.

"You don't hate us do you?" Hinata almost wanted to cry. The sad look Hanabi was giving her almost made her regret her actions…almost.

"I can never hate you." Tears of joy escaped the girl eyes as she buried her face onto her sister's chest for comfort. "I was just upset about-."

"Hanabi may you please go order us some food, Hinata hasn't eaten." Neji said. However, Hanabi wasn't dense as her cousin put her out to be. She knew exactly what was going on. She hated being ignorant of a situation. Neji was just using this as in excuse to talk to Hinata. Hanabi complied walking off to go find Naruto.

"You know he's worried about you-."

"I don't care, let him." Neji sighed heavily.

"You're going to have to come home some time and face him." Hinata glared at the window.

"Its mother's fault for sending me over here, why all of a sudden he wants to care? He never did before. Do you know what its like to go through what I've been through?" Fresh tear began to resurface. The older Hyuuga shook his head.

"You're very right Hinata. I may not know the feeling and heart break you been through with your parent's problem: but I do know this. Everyone has felt pain in some way. I know what's it is like to feel alone, hurt, and in pain. I know that feeling all too well. Hinata my father and mother died." Neji almost want to cry as he thought back on them but quickly willed himself not to do so, he was far too strong for that, besides he ran out of tears to shed a long time ago. Hinata clapped her hands over her mouth to keep the sharp gasp in.

"I'm so sorry for you loss." Although she never knew her aunt and uncle, she mourned for Neji. Neji shook his head with a sad smile.

"Give your father a second chance." Hinata downcast her eyes, deep in thought.

"How can I? When I want to hate him so badly, it hurts Neji….it hurts."

"I know. But the pain will go away." She looked up at him through her thick lashes.

"How can you be so sure? What if it never goes away…the empty void in my chest?" Neji drew her soft hand into his and held them tightly. "In due time all your pain will go away…all you have to do is let him in." Hinata choked on a sob. "Your father is doing something most father wouldn't do…he's trying Hinata…he trying."

"That's n-not going to m-make my pain…go away." He placed her hand over his heart.

"Please do it for me." Hinata glanced away biting on her bottom lip.

"He better work twice as hard just to get me to stop talking him by his first name." Neji took that as a 'yes' and softly place a kiss on her cheek, pleased with her decision.

"You're so kind even when you do try to act tough," Hinata scoffed. "But still thank you." The indigo haired girl gently wiped away the tears with the back of her hand.

"The food is coming." Hinata glanced back up to see Hanabi glancing at her again with those eyes. "Sister are you upset again?" Concern filled her petite body.

"Not any more." Hinata wrapped her arms around her small frame pulling her close.

"How about tomorrow I take you shopping Hinata?" The girl grinned ear to ear.

"Really?" Neji chuckled. No matter how much time passed, his Hinata would always be the same.

* * *

TBC…

Please review Next chapter Hinata meets Sakura and her hot boyfriend Sasuke.

**Redone. **


End file.
